I Will Always Love You
by HyperBestFriendTwins
Summary: Love- Something this story holds a lot of. Josh and Andy admit true feelings for each other, Lori admits she loves for one, and Kyle and Amanda's love grows stronger. A story written by two authors, Keely Jade and Tatto of the Rain. R&R Only own the plot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am Keely Jade, as most of you know! This is a new Fanfic I am writing and writing it with me is Juno227, writer of "Essay" and "A Fragile State". We're best friends and we finally decided to make a Fanfic together. Please read and review!

Title: "I Will Always Love You"

Written by: Juno227 and Keely Jade

Summary: Josh and Andy finally admit their true feelings for each other, Kyle and Amanda share thoughts together, and Lori and Declan finally get back together.

Kyle and Amanda sit at her house watching _Jon & Kate plus 8_, a show on the _TLC_ channel. Amanda enjoyed this show and watched it regularly. Amanda was always interested in children, and always wanted kids. She was amazed at how Kate could handle 8 children alone daily while her husband worked as a computer technician. So, Kyle always heard Amanda talking about how much she liked this show and decided to come over and watch it with her.

"Why do those little kids always cry? Is something wrong with them?" Kyle wondered.

"No," Amanda laughed. "Little kids always cry when they need something. It's because they can't tell what they need, because they can't speak."

"Are all little kids like that?" Kyle asked. Amanda was puzzled at how little he knew about children.

"Well, not all little kids. Some children learn to talk faster than others," Amanda explained.

"Do you want kids?" Kyle asked. Amanda looked at him shocked.

Lori sat at the kitchen table at the Trager home, while Hillary baked chocolate chip cookies.

"These beauties smell delicious!" Hillary squeaked. "Don't you think, Lori?" Lori looked down on her paper; she had a few lyrics down. She was too concentrated to pay attention to Hillary squeaking over cookies. "Lori!" Hillary spat the spatula she was holding down on table, catching Lori's attention.

"What?!" Lori asked.

"Do the cookies smell delicious?" Hillary asked calmly.

"Hillary!"

"What?"

"You interrupted in my train of thought to ask me if the cookies smelled delicious?"

"Well, sorry, I needed my best friend's opinion." Hillary walked back to the oven, cracking it open to peak inside.

"Hillary, they smell yummy," Lori said, trying to turn her attention back to her song.

Hillary squealed. "YAY!"

"Yeah, yay," Lori said sarcastically under her breath.

"What was that, Lor?"

"Nothing, Hills, nothing at all."

Josh and Andy sit on the floor of the Jensen home, against the couch, playing. Both of Andy's mother's were at work. Andy's biological mother worked as an accountant and her other mother worked as a hair stylist at a salon in the downtown mall.

"Josh, you should just set your controller down because I am going to beat you!" Andy said, sure of herself she was going to beat Josh.

"Yeah right, Andy, keep dreaming! I'm going to beat-" But Josh's character died. Andy won for the 2nd time that day.

"Now, what were you saying? What are you going to do to me now?" Josh's mouth upturned into a smirk.

"What?" Andy asked referring to Josh's expression. He got closer to her, acting like he was going for a kiss, but then quickly started tickling her, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win!" She yelled, laughing, trying to push Josh's hands away.

"What was that? What did you say?" Josh said continuing to tickle her.

"I said you won! You won!" Andy laughed.

"Good, that's what I thought you said," He said, stopping.

"Hmmmm," Hillary hummed setting the freshly baked cookies on the counter. "These smell so yummy! Don't they Lori?"

"They do, Hillary," Lori replied. She'd say anything to make Hillary stop bothering her.

"So, Lori, have you finished your new song?" Hillary asked, setting a plate of cookies in front of Lori.

"Not yet. I've only got the first verse and a few lyrics of the chorus." Lori looked over her song. She knew what she wanted it to be about. She wanted to try and finish it that day.

"Yaysical! What's it about?"

"Love," Lori replied simply. She took a bite out of a cookie.

"With Declan of course!"

"No."

"Then who? That hottie tamale, Mark?"

"No, Hillary. It's just a song, a free standing song that could be for anyone. I don't have love, and I probably never will."

"Don't be so cynical, Lori. You're a beautiful girl. Seriously. You'll find someone that loves you for you."

"Thanks Hillary. I just don't think love is for everyone. Including me…"

Kyle noticed her shocked face and quickly added, "I mean, after you've seen how it is for Jon and Kate, would you want kids after your married?"

Amanda relaxed slightly, "Well yes, but I want to adopt."

"Really? Why?" Kyle didn't seem the least surprised, he just looked interested.

"I don't want to have to go through the pregnancy and have to give birth," She responded, seeing his curious face she continued. "I mean think about what our mothers went through when they had us! Sure it would be rewarding to watch the child grow up and such but it could be just as great with an adopted child."

"Right," Kyle said. His mind wandered to how no one had watched him grow up, how people had just watched him in his pod. He didn't even have a childhood.

"Kyle?" Amanda's wonderful voice broke through his train of thought.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her.

"You zoned out on me for a minute," She said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Amanda inquired. She had noticed the look in his eyes when she mentioned mothers. _Maybe, _she thought to herself, _this has something to do with his family. Maybe he was thinking about the Petersons._

"My childhood," He replied simply.

Amanda noticed the odd look in his eyes was back. She didn't know very much about his life before the Tragers. She also didn't know much about after he left the Tragers.

"I see, but what about it?"

Kyle shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

He fell silent and turned his attention back to the show. Amanda looked at the TV as well but she didn't pay attention. She continued to think about how little she knew about him.

Hillary took a bite of a cookie and thought about this.

"I think you're wrong. Everyone can find love if they really want to. And I think you really want to. I think you've already found it and your just scared to admit to yourself." She took another bite of the cookie.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Hillary I've told you, I am not in love with Declan. Maybe I am scared of love. Maybe I'm scared to be hurt again. Maybe I am lying to myself about my true feelings. And...And...And… Maybe I do love Declan."

"Josh, that is the last time I'm beating you today," Andy said, turning G-Force off. Josh looked over at Andy. "What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me that way?" He had a dreamy-eyed expression, like he had just saw a triple chocolate cake.

"I'm not looking at you any certain way, Andy. Am I?"

"Yes. You are. What are you thinking about?"

Josh scooted closer to her. "I'm thinking about how much of a wonderful girl you are, how your cancer's gone, and how good you are at kicking my butt at G-Force." He paused. "And how much I love you."

"Josh," Andy smiled. Josh loved how her radiant blue eyes seemed to dance when she was happy. She pulled the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips to hers, pressing his against hers firmly, and then releasing.

"Josh, I love you, too." Josh smiled; he grabbed the back of her head, bringing her lips to his this time. He got up from the floor, not departing their lips, sitting down on the couch, Andy sitting next to him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! We're not quite sure how many chapters this story is going to be. But we're having a lot of fun with this story so far. We'll try to update soon! And, HAPPY JANDY DAY! TODAY IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN THE EPISODE PREMIERED JOSH AND ANDY MET IN! YAYSICAL! Happy Jandy Day everyone! Please review!

Keelz and Juno!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N from Keely Jade: Hello! From a very long, long hiatus, we are back. And today, is mine and Annie's anniversary. One year we've been best friends, so that is the reason we are updating today. And, the rating of this story was moved up to T, due to the fact there is some…stuff in this chapter. Teenage stuff. So yeah, be aware of that, please.

Hi! I'm Annie (Tattoo of the Rain), and I wrote half of this wonderful fanfic! Writing it with me is the awesome and talented Keely Jade (ILY KEELZ). We loveeeeeee writing this story and are soooooooo happy we're finally updating! A year ago today my life changed. I had just posted my first fanfic and then some crazy chick PMed me randomly. jk jk Keely isn't crazy. Well if she's had to much sugar she has. But other than that she's good. ANYWAYS, because of her my life changed. She is now one of my best friends and is like a sister to me. I love her like crazy and I am so happy I've met her. She's encouraged me to follow my dreams (lame) and to reach my full potential (lamer). I LOVE YOU KEELY! And I hope everyone enjoys out fanfic!

* * *

"Amanda, how do you think Jon and Kate named all of their children?" Kyle asked; his blue eyes set into a confused stare at her.

Her lips lifted into a smile at his cuteness and curiosity. He had been asking random questions about Jon and Kate's daily life raising their eight kids all that day.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Maybe they used a baby book. Kate and Jon have also said they gave a few of their children middle names after people or such." She smiled cheekily, her naturally flushed cheeks wide with a smile.

Kyle smiled at her, and thought of a name for a child. "So, I could give our daughter the name Josh?"

Amanda was taken slightly back by the looseness in the word 'our' he used.

"Of course not." she laughed slightly. "That's a boy's name, Kyle."

"Oh. Then how about Gavin Joshua for a boy?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly.

She smiled. "Exactly."

And she leaned in, pressing her pink lips to his cheek.

* * *

Hillary froze; her mouth was open in a shock. Her lips curled into a grin.

"I KNEW IT!" she clapped and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "That's fabulous, Lori!"

Lori shrugged, shrugging her best friend off.

"Why?" she crossed a line of lyrics off her notebook paper and looked up at her best friend, setting her pen down. "There's nothing _fabulous_ about that."

Hillary huffed and rolled her eyes. She sat down at the table, across from Lori. "It's fabulous because I know for a fact Declan is in love with you, too." Her voice was soft and caring for her friend.

Lori stared at her, her face soft and painted with a layer of disbelief.

"Hills, seriously. I don't even talk to Declan that much." She sighed. "And besides, why would Declan or _any_ guy be in love with me?"

"Because I am," a voice spoke behind them.

Lori turned around in her chair quickly, her heart beating erratically.

"Declan?"

* * *

Josh and Andy's make out session ended up in Andy's room and they lied tangled in each other's arms when they were finished.

"You're a good kisser," Josh teased, playing with her messed up curls.

A smirk grew on the corners of swollen-from-being-kissed lips.

"Eh, you're not so bad yourself," she teased back. She stared up at his face, the smile on her swollen lips still perfectly in tact.

He grinned. He ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. She shivered with ecstasy, staring down now at their legs that were tangled together; his leg was through hers, her leg on top of his.

"Josh," she whispered after a moment, the electric touch of his fingertips still running up her arm.

He closed his eyes in contentment. "Hmm?"

"Nobody's home." His eyes snapped open. She propped herself up on her elbow. "And my moms and brothers won't be home for another-"she took a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table "-oh, another four hours." She smiled, and put her arm across his chest. "And we're all alone in this big house...do you _want_ to?" her voice was suggestive on the word 'want'. He caught the suggestiveness, too.

"Play more G-Force?" he squeaked, not knowing exactly if she meant _that_.

She laughed and punched his arm.

"You know what? I won't even ask you if you wanted to go where no man had gone before." She lied back on her pillow and closed her eyes, a pretend act of annoyance.

He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around the front of her waist and pulled her closer to him. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes that were moving closer to hers, and he pressed his lips to hers. "I'd love to be the first man to ever walk on the moon," he murmured between kisses he was planting on her bare skin. She laughed, her laugh being masked by his lips that he softly pressed to hers once more.

* * *

"- so they have to always make sure someone is always watching the little kids." Amanda concluded, finishing answering yet another of her boyfriend's questions about the show. The more he asked, the more she found that it was all new to him.

She was happy to respond to anything he asked; when he got the answer to a question, a look of gratitude, understanding and thoughtfulness always passed over his face. She loved this about him; his facial expressions were always so clear, and it had become one of her habits to watch his face carefully, one never knew what cute face they would miss if they didn't.

Yet she was confused. Why did he know so little about children? Why when she asked about his past he would either give her a very vague answer or change the subject? What was he hiding from her? Why did her feel he had to keep something from her? Didn't he know nothing he could say or do could change how she felt about him? Did he not believe her when she told him that? She had her own questions and wanted answers.

They were still on her couch, having worked their way through several episodes of Jon and Kate Plus 8. She owned the seasons on DVD and was perfectly happy to spend the day watching them with _her_ Kyle. She was cuddled into his side, her arm wrapped around her, holding her to him.

And then there was the way he talked about their future so casually. Like he knew they would always be together. Did he really believe that? Or was it just a slip of the tongue? And how did she feel about that? She already knew. She wanted forever with him.

Looking up at him, she observed his concentration on the show. He was so focused on it. It was obvious that at that moment in time, it was his main focus. He looked content and calm. She resisted the sudden urge to kiss him; for some odd reason at that moment all she wanted to do was tell him how much she loved him and to hear him say the same.

He looked down at her suddenly, catching her eye. When he found her staring at him, a small smile on her face occurred.

He grinned. "What?"

"Nothing," she responded. "Just watching you." And, allowing herself to give into her wishes, she kissed him, noting the way he seemed hesitant in his response. Why was her boyfriend so…_odd_? Though she loved him and wouldn't change a thing about him, he was different. And she wanted to know why. She was going to somehow get her answers.

* * *

He took a step forward. "I never stopped loving you."

"Ooh, did you get that from a movie? It's so romantic!" Hillary squealed.

"Shut up, Hills," Lori said quietly, standing up. "Even after the way I turned you down? After Mark? You still care about me? You still love me?"

"Of course. Lori, nothing you can so or do will make me stop. When I kissed Hillary-" Hillary sank a little lower in her seat and looked away casually. They ignored her "-it didn't feel right. I've tried and tried to get over you, but I can't. Seeing you hanging out with Mark made me want to get him as far away from you as possible so I could take his place." He took another step forward. "You know me better than anyone. When something happens to me, you're the one I want to tell. You never care about my flaws; you make me feel better when I'm down. You're perfect. I don't know why any guy wouldn't be in love with you. I know I am," he finished.

She was silent for a minute. "Wow. Do you really mean all of that?" He nodded, his eyes telling her that he did. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me if you want us to," he responded, hoping beyond hope she did.

Hillary sat at the table, eating a cookie, her eyes darting between her best friend and Declan.

Lori took a deep breath. "Declan, I…" She looked him in the eyes. "I want that, too."

His face broke out into a huge grin and he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers and she hooked her arms around his neck, relaxing in his embrace.

"YAY!" Hillary squeaked, "Aww, it's all so romantic!" she sighed and ate another cookie.

* * *

The couple lied back, breathing heavy. Various items of clothing were thrown about the room. He glanced at her, "The moon is a very, very, very nice place," he said breathlessly. She nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, during which they each caught their breath, realized what they had just done, blushed a bit and then smiled.

"Josh." She looked at him and met his eyes. "I love you."

He grinned.

"I love you too. So much." She leaned forward and kissed him again and then pulled away.

"We just…" Andy trailed off and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She moved as close to him as possible.

"That was so much better than G-Force," he whispered in her ear. "Your moms should go out more often."

She smirked.

"They'll be gone next weekend. And my brothers are going with them."

He pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Excellent."

He held her closer and sighed with contentment.

* * *

A/N from Keely: Okay, it's done! We'll try (yeah, uh-huh) to update soon. Maybe in about a month or so! Please review and thank you so much for reading.

A/N from Annie: Okay! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! And I forgot this but: My part of this chapter is for Keely and Mays (ILY MAYS)!!!!!!!! PLEASE review! And I promise Keely and I will update soon! :)!!!!


End file.
